fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GUDAGUDA Honnouji Event Re-Run/@comment-30121804-20170322093528/@comment-28209103-20170322184907
Pretty sure that I've said this countless time but SSR quick based servant are extremely selfish. what does that means? they could take care of themself but on the other hand it is hard to support them and buff them over their original performance.. AFAIK the best way to use OP Quick servant are to put together 3 of them together to keep star, crit, and NP going, Since they're SSR you won't lose any Damage potential this way. if it's Nero challenge pre-nerf level then there's no place for quick on such hardcore quest since you need extremely rapid and powerful firepower on that quest, longer battle means it'll be far more unfavorable for you, hence you cannot rely on quick 3-turn cycle (which is also RNG dependent), you should go for at least two, or even better one stage preparation and eliminate any RNG factor as best as you could, at least that's how I beat pre-nerf Nero. The cycle I mention are my way to evaluate battle flow. the cylce refer to team 2 main tools (Card's shuffling,Active Skill) and one sub-tool (Master Skill) in our hand which reset every periodic cycle and it's effect to 3 main offensive method which is Crit (star), NP (NP gain) and Buff/Debuff and 3 main defensive method which is Damage mitigation (Evade, def up), Heal, and interception (killing enemy, stun, stall, and seal). To explain it in detail will be way too long so to make it short every move you make must be planned to give you the best result at spesific goal. Since there's no real need to explain in depth how I play therefore I go straight to the case,, the 1 or 2 turns cycle thingie means that said team could achieve one or more of the offensive or/and defensive goal in that turn, for example fillng mana bar to full, heal, gain stars or wiping the wave, and a good team by my standard could do multpile goal within 2-3 turns.. such thing are hard to be expected on quick servant, the biggest reason.. is that they're dependent on quick crit other reason their skillset are selfish and their defense option are limited, they're falling behind in damage, or NP gain compared to other team.. it is quite often that the enemy survived by only hundreds or even single digit Hp when I'm running a quick afterall. On my previous Account I used Okita, Jack and support Jack, once they get the engine rolling there's no stopping their NP fest but on the other hand their output fall significantly after NP since I subsequent NP aren't buffed with Quick up buff but even then that team easily bulldoze MHZ and most common enemy.. well of course I never tested it on current standard since I lost that account.. mixing passive star gen isn't bad strategy for now.. but with current roster I could confidently say that unless you had no choice going for Buster or Arts as main are much better option